El papel de mi vida
by chareverdeen18
Summary: UA - Me llamo Peeta Mellark y soy uno de los actores más famosos y deseados del momento. Nunca pensé que una simple llamada cambiaría mi vida, que un simple papel podría cambiar mi vida entera. Después de tantos años esperando por fin volvería a trabajar con ella... aunque nunca pensé que yo tendría el papel de su... hermano. Estaba realmente jodido.
1. Capitulo 1

**SUMMARY**

**Me llamo Peeta Mellark y soy uno de los actores más famosos y deseados del momento. Nunca pensé que una simple llamada cambiaría mi vida, que un simple papel podría cambiar mi vida entera. Después de tantos años esperando por fin volvería a trabajar con ella... aunque nunca pensé que yo tendría el papel de su...**_** hermano**_**. Estaba realmente jodido.**

* * *

**EL PAPEL DE MI VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

**PEETA POV**

* * *

Siempre he sido un chico simple, he intentado disfrutar al máximo posible todas las oportunidades que se me había presentado, en mi caso, casi todas las oportunidades han sido exitosas.

Mi carrera ya cuenta con más de quince películas, todas ellas con buenas críticas. Siempre me ha gustado interpretar papeles en donde sé que puedo poner todo mi corazón en él. Poder meterme realmente en la piel de mis personajes, vivir sus vivencias y si era posible excluirme de la realidad para poder sentir y pensar como él. En eso consistía mi éxito, interpretar bien un papel. No me gusta basar mi éxito en lo económico aunque lamentablemente toda esta fábrica de "sueños", o lo que es lo mismo _Los Angeles_, giraba en torno a él.

Salgo de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en mi cintura para ir directo en mi vestidor. Agarro una camisa azul cielo con cuello de V y un pantalón chándal gris. Cuando saldo en la sala de estar mi agente y mejor amigo Finnick ya está enchufado en su _Macbook Air_ y con un auricular en su oído. Paso por delante de él sin que me haga caso y nos sirvo un vaso de jugo de naranja a ambos. Mi amigo sólo nota mi presencia cuando dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de cristal enfrente de él y me saluda rodando los ojos.

-Sí cariño, esta tarde. –suspira pesadamente. –No lo olvidaré, te lo prometo.

Le quito el auricular de su oído sorprendiéndolo y me lo pongo yo.

-¿Annie? –saludo. -¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien, Peeta. –noto que sonríe. -¿Te podría pedir un favor?

-Claro. –doy un sorbo a mi vaso.

-Por favor, por favor. –suplica. –Que Finnick no se olvide de nuestra cita en el médico.

-No te preocupes, Ann. –sonrío. –Cambiaré todas sus citas en su agenda. –recito las famosas palabras de Finnick cambiando de torna.

-Te adoro. –exclama desde la otra línea.

-Y yo a ti hermanita. –sonrío. –Ya te paso a tu maridito. Te cuidas.

Finnick me da un golpe en el hombro mientras agarra su auricular.

-¿Me tenías que poner en evidencia delante de mi jefe? –se queja.

-¡Já! Y ahora lo reconoce. –exclamo terminando mi jugo.

-Si tesoro, ahora tu hermano me echará a patadas si es necesario. –murmura ignorándome. –Te amo mi vida, adiós.

Finnick se quita el auricular y se echa de espaldas en mi cómoda sofá. Yo me asomo en mi gran ventanal de cristal para admirar el paisaje de Los Angeles que se divisa desde mi casa… odiaba estas casas superficiales en Hollywood Hills pero las vistas son impresionantes.

-Sé que estás nervioso y te agradezco que se lo ocultes a mi hermana. –le digo y noto la mirada fija de Finnick en mi espalda. –Todo va a salir bien y verás que dentro de unos meses podréis traer al mundo al niño que va a ser mi mayor consentido. –me doy la vuelta para darle un sonrisa de ánimo a mi amigo.

-Yo… ¿y si el problema es conmigo? –pasa sus dos manos entre su pelo nervioso. –Nunca me perdonaría no poder darle a Annie lo que más desea.

-Hey, tranquilo. Nadie tiene ningún problema. Es normal que algunas parejas tengan dificultad en concebir. –le intento animar aunque sé que no es suficiente. –Si queréis puedo estar ahí con vosotros… al menos para dar un apoyo moral.

Finnick alza la cabeza y me mira agradecido.

-Gracias Peeta, pero que yo vaya a cancelar mis reuniones de hoy no significa que tú también lo hagas. –y aquí volvemos con mi agente estricto. –Te tengo preparado algunos guiones que quiero que les eches un vistazo. No me importa si lo haces aquí en tu casa en pijama pero necesito que los leas para poder hablar con las productoras, ¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto. –asiento tomando tres carpetas gordas. -¿Algo más, señor Odair?

-Sí, necesito que firmes algunos posters para mandarlos a los fans que han ganado el sorteo en tu página de web. –señala una gran bolsa llenas de rollos de papel.

-Está bien, ¿algo más? –suelto irónico.

-De momento nada más… por si acaso ten la noche libre por si Annie y yo te llamamos para cenar.

Entonces mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Agarro el aparato y respondo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Peeta Mellark? –suena una voz femenina.

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo? –Finnick me mira intrigado.

-Espere un momento, ahora le paso a Plutarch Heavensbee. –y suena un pitido.

Se me ensanchan los ojos. No puede ser. Plutarch Heavensbee, un director de gran reputación está llamándome. Finnick mueve las manos en mi dirección pidiéndome información sobre lo que está pasando, logro susurrarle el nombre del director y él se queda aún más pasmado que yo.

-¿Peeta Mellark? –suena su voz grave y se me para el corazón.

-Sí, señor Heavensbee. Es un placer hablar con usted. –carraspeo nervioso y temblando.

-Por favor Peeta, llamame Plutarch y trátame de tú. –se ríe. -¿Tienes un momento de tu preciado tiempo para dedicarme?

-Ehmm… -idiota, si pretendes impresionar a uno de los mejores directores no vas por buen camino. –Los que usted… digo… los que necesites.

-Perfecto. –exclama. –Te espero en _Universal Studios_ en dos horas.

-Bien, estaré ahí. –asiento, con escalofríos recorriéndome toda la espalda. –Plutarch, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta reunión repentina?

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas Peeta? –se ríe a carcajadas. –Te estoy ofreciendo un papel y si no te apareces otro lo tendrá en tu lugar.

-Entonces moveré mi culo lo más rápido posible para llegar a tiempo. –me río.

-Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma. Nos vemos Peeta.

-Gracias, Plutarch. –cuelgo.

Caigo sentado en el sofá jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón sin parar. Finnick camina de un lado a otro mareándome y espera a que me recupere. Él ya sabe lo que significa toda mi expresión.

-Vas a trabajar con Plutarch Heavensbee… -murmura. -¡Vas a trabajar con Plutarch Heavensbee!

* * *

Finnick casi me tiene que arrastrar para poder ir lo antes posible a mi reunión con Plutarch. No me dejó conducir ya que mis nervios no eran buenos como para poner mis manos encima de una manivela, además, tengo las manos tan sudadas que tengo que secármelas cada cinco segundos en mi pantalón.

Los dos tomamos un gran suspiro cuando aparcamos el coche. Parecemos dos nenazas que están a punto de perder la virginidad o algo por el estilo, vale, eso ha sonado muy mal. Me pongo mis gafas de sol y salimos del coche o sino comenzaríamos a hiperventilar.

Finnick me dedica un golpe cariñoso y de apoyo en mi espalda cuando la secretaria de Plutarch me llama dentro de su oficina. Logra susurrarme un "suerte" antes de que cruce la puerta hacia mi "nueva oportunidad".

Diviso a otro hombre sentado enfrente de la mesa de Plutarch que se encuentra sentado cómodamente en su asiento acolchado. Plutarch me saluda con una sonrisa y el hombre de espaldas anchas se gira para mirarme.

-¿Gale Hawthorne? –pronuncia mis labios antes de que reaccione.

-Peeta Mellark. –dice mi nombre a modo de saludo. –Encantado de volver a verte.

Gale me extiende su mano y se lo acepto educadamente. Gale Hawthorne también es uno de los actores más prometedores de la industria. Le recuerdo en algunas películas anónimas aunque últimamente está logrando hacerse un hueco entre los más grandes consiguiendo papeles en películas que acaban siendo taquilleras.

Una punzada cruza mi estómago al imaginarme a Plutarach ofreciéndole mi papel a Gale. Trago en seco, no he llegado tan tarde… además, me aseguró un papel. Miro confuso a mi futuro director que nos ofrece a ambos sentarnos.

-Qué bien tener a mis futuras estrellas masculinas. –nos da la bienvenida Plutarch. –Si no os importa esperar un poquito por nuestro último acompañante. Tiene una agenda apretadísima y le agradezco el hueco que me ha hecho el día de hoy…

Gale y yo nos miramos incómodos. Él y yo nos conocemos por nuestros encuentros casuales en algunas entregas de premios y en fiestas de amigos comunes. Nuestra relación sólo se ha basado en un "hola, qué tal y nos vemos". Pero bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema en trabajar con compañeros nuevos, de hecho, creo que es una manera de crecer no solo como persona sino también como el actor que soy. Estaría mintiendo si digo que no me gustaría trabajar con él, he visto algunos de sus trabajos y lo hace realmente bien. Nunca es tarde aprender cosas nuevas de una persona nueva.

-Supongo que vosotros ya os conocéis. Digo, al menos de cara. –nos dice el director.

-Bueno, coincidimos en algunas fiestas y entregas de premios… ¿no es así? –dice Gale.

-Sí. –asiento.

-Bien, bien… tenéis que acostumbraros porque vamos a pasar meses estando juntos. –bromea Plutarch.

-Es un placer trabajar con un actor de tu trayectoria, Peeta. De verdad. –me dice Gale sorprendiéndome.

-Lo mismo digo, Gale. Estoy ansioso por trabajar contigo. –le respondo de vuelta.

-Si queréis puedo ir resumiendo el papel que os tengo preparado. Algunos productores me han criticado por no hacer audiciones pero cuando el guion llegó a mis manos y empecé a leerlo, sólo podía ver vuestro rostros interpretando los papeles… fue como una visión. –nos cuenta y le prestamos toda la atención. –Os mandaré una copia del guion para la semana que viene pero quería asegurarme que ambos estáis dispuestos a abarcaros en esta nueva aventura.

-Es un placer y un honor que nos hayas tenido en cuenta. –le digo sinceramente agradecido a Plutarch. –Esto es una gran oportunidad.

-Seríamos unos idiotas si rechazamos tu propuesta. –Gale y yo nos reímos.

-Me alegra oír eso. –asiente. –Volviendo al tema, la película cuenta con tres personajes protagonistas, dos hombres y una mujer.

Gale y yo nos miramos y creo que ambos pensamos en lo mismo. Drama romántica. Vaya, no pensaba que los gustos de Plutarch Heavensbee fuera tan variado.

-Os veo la mirada y no. No es un triángulo amoroso. –se ríe el hombre. –Ya tenemos bastantes películas de ese tipo para la cartelera.

Mi co-estrella ríe conmigo.

-Lo que si no voy a negar es que uno de vosotros será en interés amoroso de la mujer… y el otro su hermano. –Gale y yo asentimos asimilando la información. –De momento sólo es puedo decir que… Gale serás en interés amoroso y Peeta, tú serás el hermano.

El chico que está a mi lado me mira asimilando la información. La idea suena bastante tentador… aunque creo que a ambos nos gustaría leer un poco más de la película.

-¿Os parece bien a ambos? –nos pregunta.

-Claro. –asiento.

-Aunque creo que ninguno tiene una idea de lo que será esta película. –afirma Gale y le doy la razón.

Creo que Plutarch se iba a disponer a explicarnos un poco más cuando su secretaría entra para avisarnos de que nuestra co-estrella femenina ya está aquí. Gale y yo imitamos los movimientos de Plutarch que se pone de pie para recibir a su estrella femenina.

Se me escapa un jadeo cuando ella aparece en el umbral de la puerta. Se ve tan deslumbrante como siempre. Su sonrisa radiante se posa en mí y siento mis piernas gelatina. No recuerdo la última vez que la vi tan… preciosa.

-Katniss Everdeen, nuestra estrella. ¿Qué tal estás querida? –la saluda Plutarch con un gran abrazo.

-Apurada, gracias a ti. –se ríe y suena como los ángeles en mis oídos. –Aunque emocionada por volver a estar en tus manos.

-Me encanta oír eso. Déjame que te presente a tus…

-¡Peeta! –exclama ella de repente.

Y después de eso noto como ella choca contra mí en un gran abrazo. ¿Acaso esto es real? No… definitivamente ni en mis mejores sueños podría ocurrir una escena tan perfecta. Katniss Everdeen está abrazándome.

-Dios mío… yo… ¿estás en la película? –me pregunta emocionada mientras yo sigo en estado de shock.

-Yo… Katniss… -balbuceo como el idiota que soy. –Qué bueno verte… hace tanto tiempo…

-Y que lo digas… -me sonríe con esa sonrisa que a pesar del paso de los años aún no ha cambiado.

Plutarch nos llama la atención riéndose y estando muy orgulloso se reunir a "viejos amigos".

-Encantada de conocerte, Gale. –Katniss estrecha la mano del otro protagonista.

-El gusto es mío. Soy un gran admirador. –sonríe Gale.

Nuestro director nos invita a sentarnos y lo hacemos. Katniss se sienta en medio de Gale y mío y sonrío tontamente al notar que ella acerca su silla al mío un poco más. Me llena tanto de confianza que ella aún no me haya olvidado. Entonces pierdo la cabeza cuando decide arreglarse el pelo en una coleta alta haciendo que su perfume inunde mis fosas nasales… dios mío, este iba a ser definitivamente mi trabajo favorito. Sin duda alguna.

-Bien chicos, aquí tenemos a nuestra protagonista faltante. –anuncia Plutarch muy emocionado.

Y entonces un "click" se produce en mi cabeza.

Tres protagonistas: Gale, Katniss y yo. Gale el interés amoroso… Katniss la protagonista femenina… y yo el hermano.

Las piezas comienzan a ordenarse en mi cabeza. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Dios mío… estoy tan emocionada de volver a trabajar contigo, Peeta. –exclama Katniss. -¡Vas a ser mi hermano!

Sí. Después de tantos años me reúno con la chica que me ha tenido suspirando desde que tengo memoria. Y ahora volvemos a trabajar juntos después de tantos años.

Y yo… seré su hermano.

Realmente estaba jodido.


	2. Capitulo 2

**SUMMARY**

**Me llamo Peeta Mellark y soy uno de los actores más famosos y deseados del momento. Nunca pensé que una simple llamada cambiaría mi vida, que un simple papel podría cambiar mi vida entera. Después de tantos años esperando por fin volvería a trabajar con ella... aunque nunca pensé que yo tendría el papel de su...**_** hermano**_**. Estaba realmente jodido.**

* * *

**EL PAPEL DE MI VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

**PEETA POV**

* * *

_Entonces chico se inclina hacia ella. Chica se aparta de él con suavidad, rechazando la muestra de cariño del chico. Se sonroja y ambos sonríen._

_-Esto está mal. –murmura la chica._

_-Sólo si nos pillan. –chico sonríe de forma pícara._

_-Aun así mi hermano…_

_-Shhh… deja de pensar en tu hermano por un segundo… y ven._

_Chico vuelve a inclinase sobre la chica donde esta vez no se aparta. Entonces suena un golpe en la puerta, que se abre con brusquedad: el hermano de la chica._

_-¡KATNISS!_

Un golpe seco en el suelo me despierta. He sido yo. Me acabo de caer de mi cama y mi trasero se queja de dolor. Algún día de estos me mataré yo sólo por mis pensamientos sobre la película. Por una vez creo que no será tan difícil adaptarme a un papel: hermano sobreprotector. En este caso, sobreprotector con la chica que me gusta.

La verdad es que mis paranoias las estoy creando yo solo, ¿por qué?, bueno, llevo más de una semana esperando por el supuesto guion que nos iba a mandar Plutarch. Aún no ha llegado y por culpa de eso mi imaginación está volando cada vez más alto en mis sueños. No tengo idea de sobre qué va la película pero al parecer mi cabeza puede generar unos miles de ideas por hora: hermano obsesivo, hermano enamorado de su hermana, hermano que odia a su hermana, hermano sobreprotector… y un sinfín de ideas más. Pero definitivamente la idea que más me ha gustado hasta ahora es hermano que se entera que su hermana no es su hermana y se enamoran y viven juntos y felices para siempre. Sí, suena como un culebrón, pero ahora mismo daría todo por que la película fuera de esa manera.

Adiós al profesionalismo, Peeta Mellark.

Me estiro en mi cama ocupándolo todo. Odio tener esta sensación en el estómago. Normalmente siempre acepto una película donde conozco perfectamente al personaje que voy a interpretar, y esta vez Plutarch ha conseguido romper todos mis esquemas. Y lo odio por eso. Pero entonces recuerdo que él me va a dar una nueva oportunidad de trabajar con Katniss. Y lo adoro por eso. Pero otra vez me echa un cubo de agua fría diciéndome que voy a interpretar su hermano. Vuelvo a odiarlo.

Todos los sentimientos que puedo imaginar van y vienen, excepto uno, mi ganas de trabajar con Katniss. ¿Suena obsesivo? Puede, pero pienso en todas las cosas que podría haber hecho teniendo mis "influencias" pero no lo he hecho. Eso demuestra que soy una buena persona y un buen actor esperando por su destino… que es interpretar al hermano de la chica que le tiene loco.

Maldigo en voz alta al ver que mis pensamientos siempre me llevan en el mismo punto. Me levanto cabreado conmigo mismo y voy a prepararme para el día que me espera antes de que caiga en depresión.

-Visitaré a Annie, sí, así me entretengo un rato. –pienso para mí mismo.

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo con algo cómodo: camisa blanca de algodón, unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados y unas botas. Agarro las llaves de mí amado moto y mis gafas de sol y me dispongo para salir de casa. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ir en moto es que puedo sentir el viento en los poros de mi piel haciéndome sentir libre y en paz. Muchas veces, la mayoría de ellas cuando estoy a punto de estrenar una nueva película, me paso el día encerrado en mi casa o en la casa de mi hermana ya que los _paparazzis_ son incapaces de dejarme en paz. Quizás por cosas como esas he aprendido a apreciar el tiempo que me queda de paz… lo cual es bastante poco teniendo en cuenta que no creo que tarde en aparecer la noticia de una nueva película en marcha de Plutarch Heavensbee con las tres estrellas del momento. Suspiro profundamente… ¿en qué me habré metido?

Aparco la moto detrás del coche de Finnick y timbro en su puerta. Nadie responde. Vuelvo a llamar. La gente que está pasando por la calle ya me está mirando y me remuevo incómodo… sólo espero que no aparezca una fan loca o loco que me reconozca y empiece a gritar en los cuatro vientos. Me canso de llamar al timbre y marco al teléfono de la casa, pego mi oreja en la puerta y escucho el teléfono sonar, y un golpe…

-¡Mierda! –oigo como maldice Finnick.

Llamo al timbre de nuevo y comienzan a quitar los seguros.

Me quedo con la boca abierta al encontrarme a un Finnick en calzoncillos y con la camisa con los botones sin abotonar. Tiene todas las puntas de su pelo apuntando en todas partes y me mira igual de sorprendido como yo le estoy mirando a él. No tardo en reírme a todo pulmón haciendo que mi amigo se sonroje.

-Dios mío… -río sin poder contenerme. –Prefiero no preguntar qué te tenía tan ocupado…

-Annie estaba ovulando y… -balbucea.

-Ahhhh… -digo tapándome las orejas. –La vida sexual de mi hermana con mi mejor amigo no me importa.

-Está bien, tampoco es que sea muy agradable para mí hablar sobre mi vida sexual con el hermano de mi mujer. –murmura. -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-A molestaros un ratito… y… porque si me quedaba solo en casa unas horas más creo que acabaréis internándome en un manicomio. –me rasco la cabeza.

-Anda pasa… -suspira y cierra la puerta tras él. –Voy arriba a avisar a Annie… sírvete algo tú mismo.

-Oye… ¿no iréis a hacerlo conmigo aquí abajo? –digo con miedo.

-Tranquilo… nos dio tiempo terminar, sabes que me gusta ir rápido. –dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Vaya, es bonito saber que cuando tu hijo o hija te pregunte cómo sus papás le han hecho tú digas _bueno cariño, eso es porque a papá le gusta ir rápido._ –mi hermana, a diferencia de Finnick, aparece por la puerta totalmente arreglada. –Hola Peet.

Despúes del incidente Annie y yo preparamos la comida. Siempre ha sido cosa de familia eso de cocinar bien, el cual el estómago de Finnick lo agradece bastante. Una vez terminamos de preparar algo simple, nos sentamos a comer y a hablar de cosas triviales.

-¿Y se ha acordado de ti? –pregunta Annie emocionada. –Siempre ha sido una chica increíble.

-Lo sé… -suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué es tan especial sobre Katniss Everdeen? –Finnick pregunta sin entender nada. De hecho, cuando salí de la oficina de Plutarch aquella tarde totalmente pálido y sin articular palabra, Finnick no entendía nada.

-¿A parte de ser la multi galardoneada Katniss Everdeen? –se ríe Annie.

-Me refiero a qué se trae este pirado con ella. –se ríe Finnick.

-Es tan solo el amor platónico de Peeta desde los doce años. –le cuenta Annie y la pareja se ríe.

Suspiro pesadamente. Lo fue desde que trabajamos por primera vez juntos. Aún puedo recordar cuando ella apareció en el _set_ de la película y yo me quedé embobado observándola. Hasta que nos tocó grabar la misma escena juntos, río ante la imagen en mi cabeza cuando se me olvidó mi línea, entonces ella comenzó a reírse y fue ahí… ahí fue donde me quedé sin habla. Es ahí cuando, como mi hermana dice, se convirtió en mi amor platónico.

-Ahora recuerdo… -murmura Finnick. –Fue en aquella película donde tú la ayudabas a escaparse y… ¡dios mío! –de repente exclama Finnick. -¡Ella era tu interés amoroso!

Annie comienza a reírse y yo me pongo incómodo en mi asiento.

-Aha… -asiente Annie. –Y le dio su primer beso… -se ríe.

-¿Tu primer beso era en pantalla? –me pregunta.

-¡Cállense los dos! –exclamo avergonzado. –Yo vine aquí a despejarme… ya tengo bastante con mis pensamientos en mi casa solo.

Menos mal que después de eso me dejan en paz. Recogemos la mesa y nos sentamos a ver una película juntos. Cuando ya estamos por la mitad de la película mi móvil comienza a vibrar. Al principio se me para el corazón pensando que podría ser Plutarch… pero luego me calmo al ver que es un mensaje de Cato.

_**Hola Peet! Estoy de vuelta en Los Angeles por unas semanas. Si no tienes nada que hacer llámame y salgamos a tomar algo. Por cierto, me he enterado que vas a trabajar con Plutarch, enhorabuena! **_

Cato Rivers es otro de mis mejores amigos. Se podría decir que Finnick, él y yo somos los tres mosqueteros o algo parecido. Al igual que yo también es actor, ahora mismo se encuentra filmando una nueva película y al parecer le habrán dado unas semanas libres. Le enseño el mensaje a Finnick y sonríe mirando a Annie.

-Está bien, pero no te quiero volviendo a casa borracho. –Annie acepta y Finnick le planta un beso profundo. Yo mientras tanto intento apartar la mirada para no imaginarme a mí haciéndole eso a cierta chica.

_**Qué bueno escuchar de ti. Finnick se apunta. Te recogemos en tu casa.**_

Para cuando voy a guardar mi móvil comienza a vibrar de nuevo. Ruedo los ojos al imaginar que es Cato contestándome pero no, es una llamada… de un número desconocido.

-¿Diga? –respondo.

-¿Peeta? –me congelo.

-¿Sss…si? –balbuceo.

-Hola Peeta. –vuelve a saludar con ánimo. -¿Te molesto?

-Para nada… -me río sin pensarlo. La pareja se voltean a mirarme curiosos, yo me sonrojo.

-He hablado con Plutarch sobre el retraso de los guiones… y dice que es porque los productores y guionistas han querido volver a revisarlo. –mi ánimo cae en picado al saber que sólo me llama por trabajo.

-Ahh… qué bueno que me avisas. –digo apagado.

Silencio.

-Oye… -rompe el silencio. –Si… no tienes nada que hacer ahora… podríamos tomar un café.

Mi corazón late como si me fuera a salir del pecho. Parezco un adolescente actuando de esta manera, debería avergonzarme pero no pienso hacerlo.

-¡Claro! –exclamo demasiado evidente. La pareja vuelve a mirarme.

-¡Perfecto! –noto que Katniss suspira, adorable, ¿estaba nerviosa? –Hace tanto que no nos vemos… ¿me recoges a mi casa?

-Ehhmm… sí. –asiento temblando. –Puedo pasar por ti ahora, pero… llevo moto… si no te importa.

-¡Para nada! –exclama. –Aquí te espero. Te mando mi dirección en un mensaje, pero oye, es confidencial ¿ehh? –bromea.

-Sss… si… -dios mío, voy a ir en casa de Katniss.

-Bien, nos vemos. –cuelga.

Creo que me he quedado pálido porque Annie y Finnick me miran preocupados. Yo le devuelvo la mirada antes de poner la mayor de las sonrisas del mundo.

-Voy a tomar un café con Katniss. –digo enseñando todos los dientes.

* * *

Siempre me imaginé que Katniss vivía en una de estas casas enormes en Toluca Lake… pero no, la dirección que me ha mandado y en donde estoy ahora es un edificio de apartamentos, lujosa sin duda, pero al mismo tiempo simple. Entro al edificio donde está el portero que me recibe, creo que reconoce mi cara y no sé si será prudente preguntarle por Katniss. Decido mantener la boca callada.

-¿Necesita que avise a alguien, señor Mellark? –me pregunta el hombre educadamente.

-No se preocupe, gracias. –le sonrío al amable hombre.

Tecleo el número de Katniss, aún no me creo que lo tenga, y espero a que responda.

-Peeta. –responde.

-Estoy aquí abajo, te espero. –le informo.

-Vale, ahora mismo bajo.

Mis manos vuelven a sudar, me asusta un poco que sea un problema a la hora de manejar la moto. Me los seco un par de veces hasta que el pitido del ascensor suena.

Y aquí está, tan preciosa como siempre. Lleva una camisa negra con una camiseta de cuadros encima, unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustan perfectamente en sus largas piernas y unas _Vans_ grises. Me saluda con la mano cuando me divisa y me quedo petrificado cuando se acerca a mí pegando su cuerpo al mío en un abrazo y posa sus suaves labios en mi mejilla. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Vamos? –me dice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Ya es demasiado tarde cuando me doy cuenta en la forma en que los dos nos tenemos que montar en mi moto. Puedo notar cómo mis mejillas se sonrojan como si yo fuera una niña pequeña, agarro el casco de acompañante que tengo y se lo ofrezco mientras yo me pongo el mío.

Cojo aire cuando me subo en mi moto y ella imita mis movimientos segundos más tarde. Miles de corrientes eléctricas se apoderan de mi cuerpo cuando pega el suyo al mío. Suelto el aire y oigo cómo se ríe en bajito.

-Aga… agárrate… -balbuceo como un idiota.

Acto seguido rodea mi cintura con sus finos brazos y se sujeta con fuerza. El espacio entre nosotros se ve aún más reducido debido a su acción y tengo que mantenerme en calma para que mis estúpidos pensamientos no me afecten a la hora de conducir porque si no conseguiré matarnos... y sinceramente no puedo hacer eso teniendo en cuenta que por fin he logrado acercarme a ella, y si la mato…. Bueno, me mataré a mí mismo también por ser tan estúpido.

Intento no pensar en la mujer que está totalmente pegado a mi espalda y manejo lo mejor que puedo. Después de varios minutos de sufrimiento al final llegamos en nuestro destino: una pequeña cafetería en el barrio de _Los Feliz_ bastante acogedor y hogareño. Entiendo por qué es la cafetería favorita de Katniss.

-¿Te gusta? –me pregunta mi muy agradable acompañante mientras me tiende el casco. –Preparan en mejor capuchino de la zona. –dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces vayamos a tomarla. –guardo los cascos y entramos en la cafetería.

Lo primero que notamos los dos es, como siempre, la mirada de la gente que está dentro. Katniss al parecer prefiere ignorarlo y saluda a alguien en la barra, un chico alto con el pelo castaño de buen ver. El chico se acerca a nosotros y le da un beso demasiado cariñoso para mí gusto a la chica que se encuentra a mi lado.

-Supongo que la mesa de siempre. –sonríe el chico.

-Sí. –asiente Katniss. –Marvel, te presento a…

-Peeta Mellark. –el chico interrumpe a Katniss. –Gran fan.

-Encantado Marvel. –le saludo.

-¿Vamos a vuestra mesa? –nos dice el chico que se adelanta a nosotros para guiarnos.

Me siento desplazado. Los dos comienzan a charlar sobre cosas que sinceramente no tiene sentido para mí. Intento saludar con educación a las personas que me miran con una sonrisa mientras sigo como un perrito a la parejita. Mierda, ¿y si es su novio? Sería un poco chocante que ahora me presentara su novio… bueno, chocante no, más bien desgarrador.

Caminamos hasta la parte exterior de la cafetería donde hay situado pequeñas mesas alrededor de una fuente. Marvel nos guía hasta un sitio más privado y nosotros nos sentamos.

-Bueno, Peeta. Espero que disfrutes tu primera visita aquí y vuelvas… ya sabes, a ver si nos traes más clientes de los que ya atrae Kat. –Marvel me sonríe.

-Claro, por supuesto. –respondo, sin ganas.

-¿Os sirvo la especialidad de casa? –nos pregunta.

-Sí, dos capuchinos y dos tartas de queso. –responde Katniss. –Tienes que probarla Peeta.

Marvel se despide de nosotros, por fin. Me encanta que Katniss no pare de sonreír, y también me encanta que aún no me haya introducido a Marvel como su novio.

-¿No te parece muy hogareño? –de repente salta Katniss. –Me encanta venir aquí y sentarme en un rincón a leer mis guiones con una buena taza de capuchino.

Sonrío ante la ternura de su voz. Puedo notar lo especial que es este sitio para ella.

-¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que aquí hice mis primeros pasos? –se ríe.

-¿Qué? –me sorprendo. -¿Cómo que tus primeros pasos?

-Sí, ¿raro verdad? –me sonríe. –Mi padre me dijo que desde le regaló esta cafetería a mi madre ella era incapaz de pasar un día sin estar aquí así que cada vez que venía a trabajar siempre me llevaba con ella.

-Espera… -intento organizar las ideas en mi cabeza. -¿Quieres decir que esta cafetería es… vuestra?

-Aha. –asiente. –Y ahora que mis padres han decidido "regalarse" un viaje por todo el mundo, han dejado a mi hermano a cargo.

Espera… ¿perdón?

-¿Qué…? –ahora sí que estaba confuso. -¿Dices que tu hermano…?

-Sí

-Marvel, mi hermano mayor. –se ríe. -¿Estás bien, Peeta? Te veo pálido.

¡No es su novio! Los astros vuelven a alinearse a mi favor. Tengo ganas de levantarme y comenzar a bailar como un mono de feria. Pero no, tengo que mantener la compostura.

Cuando aparece Marvel con nuestro café y tarta me han dado ganas de abrazarlo y darle besos en la mejilla. ¡Es el hermano de mi… digo, de Katniss! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no le haya conocido antes?!

-Gracias Marvel. –le ofrezco mi mayor sonrisa.

-Si necesitáis algo más… avisadme. No me puedo quedar aquí y daros preferencia. –nos guiña el ojo y se va.

Observo con atención los movimientos de Katniss. Me llama la atención un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que la hace ver más agradable aún. Sonrío como un idiota y mis ojos conectan con los suyos… me ha pillado mirándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Peeta?

-Once años. –respondo sin ni siquiera pensármelo. Espero no sonar tan desesperado. –Quiero decir… -balbuceo nervioso.

-Once años… -saborea la palabra. –No me puedo creer que haya pasado tantos años… digo, trabajamos en la misma ciudad pero es increíble que nunca hayamos vuelto a coincidir.

-Cierto.- asiento. –Supongo que nuestros horarios nunca han coincidido que digamos.

-O simplemente el destino no lo quiso así… -murmura en bajo. De repente alza la cabeza y me mira sonrojada. Sonrío. –Pero me alegro mucho volver a trabajar contigo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos habremos quedado charlando. Empezamos a recordar anécdotas de cuando filmábamos juntos y de cómo las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Ella, sin embargo, no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo la misma chica alegre, divertida y preciosa de siempre. Hablamos de nuestras experiencias que hemos adquirido durante tantos años en la industria… vamos, que nos ponemos al día. De repente las preguntas se vuelven más privadas y eso me hace morder mis uñas.

-¿De verdad saliste con Clove Fiords? –me pregunta. Doy un sorbo a mi batido de mango.

-Para nada. Sólo lo dijeron porque según la prensa "estaba demasiado cariñoso con mi co-protagonista" cuando en realidad sólo estaba siendo un caballero ayudándola a bajar las escaleras del cine en el preestreno porque llevaba unos tacones de infarto. –me río.

-Típico. –se ríe haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y tú con ese guaperas británico, Jackson? –alzo la ceja.

-Bueno, ese fue un casi. –responde y yo me atraganto con mi tercer muffin de chocolate.

Y también se me apretuja el corazón.

-Tú… ¿no te suena ninguna noticia sobre mí y mis co-protagonistas, cierto?

-¿Qué? –digo confuso.

-Vale, sólo te voy a decir esto porque te conozco y confío en ti. –me apunta con su dedo, tengo que reprimir mi sonrisa y mis ganas de estrecharla en mis brazos por adorable. –Bien, yo… tengo un serio problema con mis co-protagonistas…

La miro intrigado.

-¿Quieres decir que Gale y yo tenemos que tener cuidado de algo?

-Bueno, tú no, pero él si…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues… prométeme que no te vas a reír o vas a pensar que soy una psicópata. –frunce el ceño.

-Prometido.

-Pues… tiendo a enamorarme de mis co-protagonistas… amorosos.

Se me congela el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo… qué? –balbuceo.

Ahora sí que estoy acabado. Katniss Everdeen se enamora de sus intereses amorosos ficticios… y voy yo y me dan el papel de su hermano, ¡hay que joderse! Intento reprimir todas mis ganas de maldecir el mundo entero para "agradecer" la suerte que tengo. Creo que Katniss nota cómo mi cara va adquiriendo un color rojo tomate por la desesperación. Ella tan sólo me mira y se encoge de hombros.

-Yo… me gustaría pedirte un favor, Peeta. –rompe el silencio y como siempre me deja sin palabras. Ya no sé con qué me va a salir ahora…

Suspiro profundamente intentando calmarme. Ella me mira con esos ojos redondos, brillantes y grises y en un instante sé que no le puedo negar nada a esta preciosidad.

-Dime. –digo soltando aire.

Ella me muestra de nuevo esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que es capaz de alterar todo mi organismo… Estás perdido Peeta Mellark.

Completamente perdido.

* * *

Después de dejar a Katniss a su casa y que se despida de mí con un beso en la mejilla, ahora mismo solo quiero sentarme en posición fetal en la esquina más recóndita de mi casa y balancearme delante y atrás…

Sé perfectamente que el "favor" que me ha pedido Katniss no puede acabar bien… al menos para mí. Ni siquiera sé por qué he aceptado… o bueno, sí. Con tal de que no se "enamore" de Gale por mí todo perfecto… pero acabaré volviéndome loco.

_**Tú… podrías estar conmigo lo más cerca posible para evitar que yo me acerque a Gale de esa manera, ya sabes. ¿Qué? ¿Me podrías hacer ese favor?**_

Idiota. Idiota. Mil veces idiota.

_**Además, tú interpretarás el papel de mi hermano y la cercanía nos puede venir bien a ambos para el papel.**_

Me tiro de los pelos y me tumbo en la cama. Recuerda, Peeta. Eres el hermano. Nada más. Y lo peor de todo es que al parecer ella ya te ha incluido en la zona de amigos… Vaya jodida mierda.

Intento despejar mi mente y pulso el botón del contestador. Me tapo la cabeza con la almohada y grito… próxima parada de Peeta: Centro psiquiátrico.

_Beep._

_Hola Peeta, habla Plutarch. Siento la tardanza de los guiones, pero mañana mismo empezamos con las primeras lecturas. Te espero mañana en mi casa a la hora de la comida, ahora te dejo mi dirección. Nos vemos._

Pataleo como un niño pequeño en la cama. La película es definitivamente un hecho. Lo peor de todo es que me había hecho ilusiones de que quizás la película no se lleve cabo finalmente y así acabar con toda esta situación con Katniss…. No es que no quiera trabajar con ella… pero lo no quiero hacer como su hermano.

Mi móvil vibra por un mensaje al mismo tiempo que yo lo recogía para mandarle un mensaje a Finnick. Veo el remitente y tengo ganas de llorar.

_**Supongo que ya habrás escuchado el mensaje de Plutarch. Recuerda tu promesa… cuanto menos contacto con Gale mejor… ¡eres el mejor! ¡Te adoro hermano! :P**_

Quizás aceptar esta película… no fue una buena idea.

* * *

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO…**

_Aún recuerdo toda la fuerza que tuve que reunir para mostrar una sonrisa radiante al entrar en la oficina de Plutarch aquel día y no quedarme parada o tropezarme ante la atenta mirada de Peeta. Ahogué un jadeo al verle de carne y hueso después de tantos años. Pero no pude contenerme y grité su nombre antes de abalanzarme en sus brazos. Hubo una gran posibilidad de que me alejara de golpe porque piense que soy una loca pero al menos habré tenido la oportunidad de abrazarlo y oler su aroma._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo daros las gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. ¡GRACIAS!**

**samantha136; ****Gpe 77****; ****Blue White****; ****VickyMellark****; ****sai****; ****guaaaaaaaaaaaaau****; ****Luna Potter Granger**

**Espero que esta historia os vaya gustando a medida que se desarrolla. Tengo idea de donde quiero llegar pero mientras escribo capítulos no puedo evitar tener más ideas y al final voy enredándome… así que no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá :)**

**Para los que me preguntaron cuándo o qué días actualizo. Actualizo una vez por semana, puede que un SÁBADO o DOMINGO, pero mientras que aún no tenga no mucho estrés en la universidad, a lo mejor subo un capítulo suelto a mitad de semana. SÓLO A LO MEJOR.**

**De nuevo daros las gracias por dedicarme un tiempo para leer esta locura producto de mi cabeza. Espero no defraudaros y que os siga gustando hasta el final.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**SUMMARY**

**Me llamo Peeta Mellark y soy uno de los actores más famosos y deseados del momento. Nunca pensé que una simple llamada cambiaría mi vida, que un simple papel podría cambiar mi vida entera. Después de tantos años esperando por fin volvería a trabajar con ella... aunque nunca pensé que yo tendría el papel de su...**_** hermano**_**. Estaba realmente jodido.**

* * *

**EL PAPEL DE MI VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

* * *

Agarro la caja de DVD viejo y gastado, pero con la portada totalmente intacta. Él presenta la misma sonrisa de siempre, tal y como yo lo recordaba, y eso me gusta. Siempre me ha gustado.

Saco el DVD con mucho cuidado y lo introduzco en mi _player_. En nada comienzan los anuncios y trailers de películas de ese año, los veo con paciencia hasta que aparece el menú. Fotos de la película comienzan a pasar como diapositivas para darle efecto al menú, espero unos segundos y aparece la foto, mi foto preferida. Sonrío como tonta acordándome de cuando nosotros filmamos esa escena: Éramos tan jóvenes entonces, pero siempre nos mostramos como profesionales para cada toma, hasta que el director gritaba _¡corten!_ y entonces volvíamos a la carga gastándoles bromas al equipo y a nosotros mismos. Teníamos esa competencia de quién era el más gracioso de los dos, y él siempre decía que obviamente él era el más, yo lo negaba para enfadarlo aunque en el fondo y en silencio le daba la razón.

Suspiro ante los recuerdos. Y pensar que después de tantos años por caminos separados, al final el destino ha hecho que nos volvamos a cruzar… y esta vez, no quiero que se vuelvan a separar.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Diga? –respondo el móvil personal mientras me dirijo a una de mis sesiones de fotos._

_-Katniss, es Plutarch. –suena desde la otra línea._

_-¡Hola! –saludo animadamente a un viejo amigo. -¿Qué tal estás? _

_-Muy bien, querida. Gracias por preguntar._

_-Últimamente no hemos hablado mucho. –le reprocho._

_-Sé que eres una mujer muy ocupada, más ahora que acabas de añadir otra estatuilla en tu gran colección. –me dice entre risas. –Me siento muy orgulloso de ti._

_-Yo nunca estaría ocupada para ti, Plutarch. –sonrío. –Te debo mucho, si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí donde estoy ahora._

_-Tonterías, todo te lo has ganado porque te lo mereces. Siempre vi algo especial en ti, Katniss. Sólo fui el primero en aventurarme contigo. –me dice con mucho cariño. –Pero ya que insistes tanto en agradecerme… podrías hacerlo haciéndome un gran favor._

_-Soy toda oídos._

_-Te tengo un papel. –suelta. –Eres perfecta para él…De momento te tengo a ti en mente y a otros dos actores, tus co-protagonistas._

_-Si crees que soy perfecta para el papel, confío en ti. Mándale a Paylor todo que lo necesito saber y para que vaya organizando mi agenda, ¿te parece bien?_

_-Entonces… ¿tengo tu sí? –me pregunta emocionado._

_-¡Por supuesto! –exclamo sonriendo. –Ahora mismo me pillas en mi camino a una sesión de fotos… pero en cuanto termine voy para tu casa._

_-No, mejor ven a Universal Studios. Ya he llamado a los otros dos actores para hablar con ellos, en cuanto puedas te unes a nosotros._

_.Me parece perfecto. –asiento. –Una última pregunta, ¿quiénes son los actores?_

_-Ahh… te encantarán y de seguro que los conoces. –noto que sonríe. –Uno hará de tu interés amoroso y el otro de tu hermano… Gale Hawthorne y Peeta Mellark._

_Me quedo sin respiración, ¿acaso había oído bien?_

_-¿Quiénes…? –tartamudeo. –Yo…_

_-Katniss, ya estamos. –me avisa Paylor bajando del coche._

_-Un minuto. –le digo._

_-Katniss… -me llama Plutarch. –¿Sigues ahí…?_

_-Sí… sí, lo siento no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero dime, ¿quién será mi interés amoroso de los dos? –pregunto mientras Paylor me señala su muñeca diciendo que llegamos tarde._

_-Gale Hawthorne._

_Y siento como todas mis esperanzas se vuelven añicos._

**ENDofFLASHBACK**

Aún recuerdo toda la fuerza que tuve que reunir para mostrar una sonrisa radiante al entrar en la oficina de Plutarch aquel día y no quedarme parada o tropezarme ante la atenta mirada de Peeta. Ahogué un jadeo al verle de carne y hueso después de tantos años. Pero no pude contenerme y grité su nombre antes de abalanzarme en sus brazos. Hubo una gran posibilidad de que me alejara de golpe porque piense que soy una loca pero al menos habré tenido la oportunidad de abrazarlo y oler su aroma.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió que no lo hiciera. Al contrario, me abrazó de vuelta y me sentí plena. Desde entonces no fui capaz de despejar la mente ante la sensación de ser abrazada por él. Se ha convertido en un chico tan grande y apuesto, bueno lo último siempre lo ha sido, que la calidez que emana su cuerpo es tan… agradable.

Le doy al _play_ a la película y me pongo cómoda en mi sofá.

Interrumpiendo mi mañana perfecta: película favorita y desayuno completo, suena mi teléfono y sólo espero que no sea la pesada de Paylor que ya me quiere recordar mi agenda de mañana… para un día que tengo libre y es incapaz de respetarlo.

-Sólo dime que no llamas para recordarme la entrevista que tengo mañana con _Vogue_… -respondo cansada y tumbándome en sofá.

-¿Eing? –suena una voz familiar al otro lado. –Dime por favor que no andas metida en las drogas… como me entere yo que sí te moleré a palos…

-¿Johanna? –digo confusa. -¿Eres tú?

-Pues claro que sí tonta, ¿quién iba a ser si no? –exclama.

-¡Johanna! –grito yo. –Creía que eras Paylor, perdona.

-¿Yo? ¿Esa maniática del orden? Ya quisiera ella… -suelta con un bufido.

-Joo… Johanna… te echo tanto de menos… -lloriqueo. –De verdad, me haces mucha falta. Me has dejado aquí sola con Paylor y encima mamá y papá apenas me llaman y Marvel está muy ocupado con la cafetería…

-Dramática, al menos tú estás allí disfrutando del sol de California y yo me estoy congelando aquí en Noruega… una semana más y me tienes ahí volviendo tu vida patas arriba… -se ríe con maldad.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-Pues alguien se te ha adelantado, maja. –suelto, ahora soy yo la que bufa.

-Ehh… espera, ¿hay algo de la que yo deba enterarme?

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Para cotillear, por supuesto. –ya la puedo ver sentándose cómodamente. –Desembucha.

Pongo _pausa_ a la película y justo se para dónde enfocan en primer plano a Peeta. Río por no llorar, qué guapo que es el jodido.

-Bueno, pues por donde empiezo… -comienzo. –Plutarch Heavensbee me ha ofrecido un papel…

-¿En serio? –exclama.

-Sí, pero ahora mismo eso no es lo que importa… calla y déjame hablar.

-Perdón.

-Obviamente he aceptado, es Plutarch. –sigo. –Bueno, pues espérate y prepárate. Adivina con quién voy a trabajar…

-Hmmm… Pues no sé… _Leonardo DiCaprio_... –me dice. -¡¿Cato Fiords?! –exclama entusiasmada.

-No… y por favor deja tus hormonas aparte. –me río y ella también.

-Gale Hawthorne… -suelto.

-Oh… -suspira.

-Y… Peeta Mellark. –finalizo.

-No. Me. Jodas. –suelta. –Hija de tu madre con suerte… ¡¿serás capulla?! ¡Dos bombones para ti sola!

-¡Te he dicho que dejes tus hormonas aparte! –exclamo. –A ver Johanna… reflexiona con el nombre Peeta Mellark.

-Peeta, Peeta, Peeta… -piensa. -¡Coño! ¡Tu Peeta Mellark! Joder, pues ya no es un niño que digamos eh Kat… -se ríe.

-Ya lo sé, lista. –digo con ironía. –Me refiero a que… voy a trabajar con él…

-Con el chico que te gusta… desde… ¿siempre? –se ríe. –Pues es una oportunidad cojonuda para ti. A sacar tus armas de mujer y a conquistarlo.

-Qué fácil es decir eso… -murmuro.

-Por supuesto, aprovecha ya que lo tienes ahí tan cerquita, y encima a lo mejor tienes la suerte de que sea tu "novio" ficticio. –se ríe.

-Ya… bueno…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curiosa.

-Pues que… exactamente mi novio ficticio no va a ser, de hecho, está muy lejos de ser eso…

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Mi hermano.

Y mi mejor amiga comienza a reír a carcajadas. Si la tuviera delante se habría ganado un buen bofetón de mi parte, pero como está lejos no puedo hacer nada que dedicarle una mueca que ni siquiera va a poder ver.

-Deja de hacer muecas Katniss, sé que lo estás haciendo. –dice entre risas. -¿Hermano? Pues vaya que tienes suerte.

-Y que lo digas… -suspiro. –Le vi hace una semana cuando Plutarch nos reunió… y ya le echo de menos. Ya basta decirte que casi no le suelto del abrazo que le di aquel día, incluso intenté estar lo más cerca posible de él…

-Por favor dime que no te has arrimado a él como una desesperada… -me advierte.

-Hmm… solo acerqué mi silla un poquito a su lado. Pero seguro que ni siquiera lo habrá notado. –lloriqueo como una niña pequeña.

Es cuando en estos momentos de desesperación necesito a una figura femenina a mi lado. Marvel es el mejor hermano del mundo pero no quiero ir contándole mis sentimientos románticos… digo, no lo creo adecuado para un chico de sus proporciones.

-Pues no sé qué decirte, cariño. Si fuese tu co-protagonista amoroso te diría que coquetearas con él hasta los poros pero interpretando el papel de su hermana… lo veo un poco difícil.

-Gracias. –suelto irónica.

-A no ser… -ya puedo percibir su sonrisa malévola al estilo Johanna Mason.

-¿Qué? –digo entusiasmada porque todas las ideas provenientes de la cabeza de Johanna siempre son buenas… y fiables.

-¿Confías en mí? –me pregunta.

-Con los ojos cerrados. –asiento. –Cuenta.

-Bien. Ahora haz todo lo que te diga…

Johanna Mason toma el mando. Y como que me llamo Katniss Everdeen, la misión CONQUISTAR A PEETA MELLARK va a ser un éxito.

Al menos eso espero.

* * *

Me remuevo incómoda en mi sitio. Mierda, las palabras de Johanna hace eco dentro de mi cabeza haciendo que me estalle de dolor. Inspira y espira Katniss, tú puedes hacerlo. ¡Por dios! Creo que estoy más nerviosa de cuando recibí mi nominación a los _Oscars_.

Ayer empezamos con el plan "Conquistar a Peeta Mellark" y puedo decir que no ha salido tan mal. La llamada que me hizo Plutarch esa mañana me sirvió de excusa perfecta para llamar a Peeta y después "inconscientemente" invitarlo a tomar un café. Obviamente quise llevar a alguien especial a un lugar especial para mí. Puedo decir que nos lo pasamos muy bien, hablamos de los buenos recuerdos y me sorprendí a mí misma tomando el control, como bien me ha pedido Johanna.

Entonces llevé la conversación hacia donde quería. Sinceramente no me siento muy orgullosa de que esa noticia se haya difundido por todas partes, ya que desde que todo el mundo lo sabe, siempre me convierto en la "novia" de mi co-estrella, al menos para los medios. No es que sea mentira eso de que me "enamoro" de los hombres con los que trabajo, de hecho, siempre siento una atracción por ellos, pero sólo atracción… nunca jamás llegué a algo sentir algo profundo por ellos.

Claro, está Peeta Mellark. Actor que conocí cuando tenía doce años… y para ser sinceros me marcó bastante trabajar con él. No sólo profesionalmente sino también personalmente. Él siempre lleva consigo un aura donde una vez estoy dentro, me siento totalmente incapaz de salir de él. Estuve fuera de ese aura once años… y ahora que vuelvo a estar dentro, tengo la necesidad de no querer salir de él.

La secretaria me invita a pasar en un despacho enorme de cristal. Plutarch ha decidido hacer la primera lectura en su propia casa para estar más a gustos y en privado. La chica rubia me informa que Plutarch bajará en unos momentos y me sirve un jugo de naranja mientras me siento en una de las sillas del largo mesa.

Me pregunto cómo haré para disimular mi "interés sobre Gale. El pobre chico no sabe nada de mi plan y le estoy metiendo en mis embrollos con tal de conseguir lo que quiero…

La puerta se abre y aparece el _rey de Roma_. Viste algo muy casual, camiseta a cuadros arremangados hasta sus codos, un gorro de lana gris, unas deportivas y unos pantalones vaqueros. Nada más verme me saluda con la mano y una gran sonrisa, y cuando se acerca a mí me dedica un beso. Le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal estás? –me pregunta mientras toma asiento enfrente mía.

-Entusiasmada. –sonrío. –Y algo nerviosa…

-Yo soy el que debería estar nervioso… -dice él riendo. –Plutarch, Peeta y tú sois un grupo de ensueño con la que trabajar… ¿tienes algún consejo para mí?

-Bueno, primero deja de elogiarnos. Es agradable ver cómo colegas como tú nos admire… pero ahora vamos a trabajar juntos y debemos tratarnos como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida…

-Veo que no eres la _diva_ que describen muchos de tus compañeros… sólo por tener una habitación llena de estatuillas… -se ríe.

-Perdona pero, ¿quién te ha dicho que soy una diva? –digo con voz de diva fingida. –Por cierto, sólo tengo un armario lleno… que está dentro de esa habitación. –bromeo.

Los dos estallamos en risas y aún no nos recuperamos cuando el chico rubio que tanto ansiaba ver entra dentro de la habitación. Mis ojos juntos a los de Gale se giran para saludarlo y sorprendentemente no es la expresión que yo esperaba ver. ¿Acaso Peeta Mellark se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate?

-Hola Peeta. –le saluda Gale con ánimo.

-Hola. Gale. –responde con sequedad.

-Únete a nosotros… y ayúdame a demostrar que esta señorita de aquí seguro que tiene una parte diva muy en el fondo de su ser.

Peeta me mira fijamente y se acerca para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla. Su aroma me deja anonadada por unos momentos y me obligo a volver a la realidad. Cuando creía que iba a tomar el asiento que está a mi lado se aleja y toma el que está al lado de Gale, quedando lejos de mi alcance.

-¿De qué hablabais con tanto entusiasmo? –pregunta con un tono… ¿irónico? Y seco. Todo lo dice sin apartar su mirada de mí.

-Katniss me estaba dando unos consejos de cómo tratar con estrellas como vosotros. –le explica Gale. -¿Tienes alguno para mí?

-No te enamores de tus compañeros de trabajo. –suelta de repente haciendo que yo me atragante con mi jugo.

Gale comienza a reírse a pulmón abierto llenando de "alegría" la habitación en donde yo sólo siento una tensión eléctrica. Peeta deja de mirarme y concentra toda su atención en nuestro compañero.

-Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien… a mí también me encanta bromear. –dice Gale.

-No estaba bromeando, Gale. –sigue.

-Ohhh… pues bueno… -murmura el otro. Yo estoy paralizada, estática como una estatua en mi sitio. –Lo veo un poco difícil… digo, no es por nada Peeta, eres un tipo muy apuesto y tienes a millones de mujeres de todo el mundo suspirando por ti pero… a mí no me van los chicos.

Peeta esboza una sonrisa de lado y aprieto los puños debajo de la mesa, ¡por dios! Que deje de ser tan… apuesto, tal y como lo ha descrito Gale.

-No me refería a mí… -suelta con un tono insinuador… y me mira. -¿No creerás que esta señorita de aquí no es tu tipo?

Y siento mis mejillas arder. ¡Demonios! Le había pedido estrictamente que me alejara de Gale y que él estuviera lo más cerca de mí… ¡¿qué demonios hace actuando de forma totalmente contraria a lo que hablamos?!

Gale se remueve incómodo en su asiento.

-Bueno, Katniss es muy guapa… y me sentiría halagado estar con una mujer como ella pero… -Gale me mira con una sonrisa. –No creo que yo sea su tipo. –y me guiña el ojo.

Menos mal que Plutarch hace acto de presencia junto a su secretaria. Nos mira curiosos a los tres antes de tomar asiento al frente de todos y tomar el control deshaciendo, quizás, pensamientos innecesarios que estaba corriendo por su cabeza.

-Bien chicos, hola. –nos saluda mientras su secretaria deposita un sobre marrón gordo enfrente de los tres. –Cabe informaros que la película no sólo vais a estar vosotros tres. Os informo que la producción está en marcha con las audiciones.

-¿Entonces empezaremos con la lectura hoy? –pregunta Peeta que al parecer ha cambiado totalmente su chip.

-Yo quería pero los productores querían estar presentes en la primera lectura, y también tener listo a la mayor parte del reparto. Hoy no podremos hacer la lectura que quería hacer pero utilizaremos el día de hoy para explicaros la película y vuestros personajes. ¿Os parece bien?

-A mí genial, ya que me has tenido en ascuas pensando en mi personaje.

-Katniss… te veo muy callada. –de repente Plutarch se dirige hacia mí.

-No, estoy captando toda la información y analizándolo. –sonrío. –Yo opino igual que Gale. Yo nunca había aceptado un papel sin saber nada sobre él… y sabes que lo he hecho porque eres tú.

-Lo sé. Y os agradezco a los tres por eso. Para la próxima reunión tendremos listo vuestros contratos con todas las especificaciones que nos han hecho llegar vuestros representantes y pondremos en marcha todo esto.

-Bueno… ¿por dónde empezamos entonces? –pregunta Peeta.

-Si queréis os explico ahora la película y después proseguimos con vuestros personajes. –dicta el director.

Nosotros tres le prestamos la atención. No me imaginaba que el día de hoy sería precisamente así… suspiro profundamente y me pongo mi cara profesional.

Tengo que hacer este trabajo bien. Tengo que hacerlo bien… y tengo que aguantarme y actuar como la hermana de Peeta Mellark.

Sólo espero que todo el plan de Johanna tenga obtenido su propósito… o sino estaré acabada.

* * *

Después de estar dos horas intercambiando ideas e información, Plutarch decide hacer un descanso para preparar la comida e invitarnos. Peeta parece evitarme ya que nada más levantarse enseguida se ha ofrecido en ayudar a Plutarch en la cocina,

En serio, ¿de verdad Peeta me ha entendido bien ayer? Le he dicho que me alejara de Gale pero ahora parece que es él mismo quién se quiere alejar de mí. Entonces una idea cruza mi cabeza… genial Katniss. Creo que has asustado a Peeta y se puede notar a leguas que no le gustas para nada.

-Katniss, ¿todo bien? –Gale me pregunta mientras salimos a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Eh? –pregunto totalmente ida en mis pensamientos. –Sí, sí.

-Es que… te notamos un poco… lejos. –me dice y se apoya en la barandilla.

-Supongo que estoy un poco saturada… tengo tantas cosas en la agenda y tan poco tiempo de descanso.

Gale entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Puedo ser totalmente sincero contigo?

La pregunta de Gale me toma por sorpresa. Pero asiento.

-Creo que… tú… te sientes… ya sabes… -balbucea.

-Explícate bien porque no te entiendo. –me río.

-Bien, iré al grano. –suspira. -¿Recuerdas que te dije que sabía que yo no soy tu tipo?

-Sí. –asiento.

-Bueno, eso es porque tú… bueno, a ti te gusta otro chico. –se encoge de hombros.

Me quedo congelada a lo que Gale me responde con una sonrisa.

-Tú… ¿cómo…?

-Porque se te nota. –se ríe.

Suspiro profundamente… bueno, al menos creo que no sabe quién es el que me gusta.

-No te preocupes Katniss. Si necesitas ayuda yo estoy dispuesto en ayudarte. –me ofrece.

-¿Perdona? –pregunto confusa.

-Déjame decirte una cosa… no hay nada mejor que conseguir a un chico poniéndole celoso. –sigue.

-¿Qué…?

-Y sinceramente, después de la escena de antes… no veo difícil poner a Peeta celoso.

No… esto no puede estar pasando.

-Tendrás a Peeta ante tus pies… antes de que terminemos de filmar. Eso te lo aseguro. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Mierda.

Pero creo que esto es el golpe de suerte que estaba necesitando en estos momentos.

* * *

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO…**

_No. Me sentía preparado ver esto en mis pesadillas, pero no estoy para nada preparado ver esto en la realidad. ¿Cómo es posible que esto solape la mejor noticia que leí esta mañana? Supongo que me hice demasiadas ilusiones cuando ella me invitó a tomar un café. ¡¿Serás idiota Peeta Mellark?! Prácticamente la dejaste en bandeja delante de ese tipo. Lo peor de todo es que ella me pidió que esto no pasara… pero no, tuviste que tener el ego demasiado alto como para no hacerla caso el otro día. Ahora estoy aquí admirando la gran portada de la revista que ha sacado a la feliz pareja de paseo junto con el titular:_

_Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne. La nueva pareja favorita de Hollywood._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Podría haber actualizado antes pero me he puesto enferma esta semana y sinceramente lo último que quería era escribir. Ahora ya me siento mejor y he ido un poco apurada para subir este capítulo lo antes posible.**

**De nuevo gracias por los reviews que he recibido en el capítulo anterior: ¡14 reviews! ¡Wow, muchas gracias a ver si más en este! También quiero dar la bienvenida y las gracias a los nuevos lectores.**

**lin; sai; Lolaag194; me va a dar; AddaEverdeenMellark; samantha136; VickyMellark; Gpe 77; Ady Mellark87; Luna Potter Granger; hola; sabrina; denissethg; y cuando.**

**Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
